


CONNECTION TERMINATED

by HMSquared



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: A fun thing I felt like doing, A tribute to the character who made me fall in love with the JSE community, Anti at his best, Quoting Anti, Shattering the Fourth Wall, Very ambigious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: You stopped paying attention...his body was weak. I am here now. I have always been in control. They are my puppets.Enjoy the show.





	CONNECTION TERMINATED

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun thing I felt like doing as a tribute to Anti. I may have overdone it on the quotes, but...I don't really care. What matters is I had fun writing this.
> 
> As Anti said above...enjoy, my puppets.

"Top of the mornin' to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to...welcome to...welcome...to..."

...

...

...

S̮̺̹̄̈́̕͢ur̖̲̖̯̃̌͒̔͘ͅp̨̛̥̳͖͙̒̔͘͝r̟̃i̢̝̘͑̃͐s̻̚e̲͈̓̕d?̰̰͙͖̆̎̾͑ Fo̠̤̩̣̎̔̂͝rgỏ͉ͅt̡̂t̪̍ȇ͍n͓̮̥͌̈͡? O̢̦̼͒̈r̺̘͙̃̓̃ j̨͇͎̞̋̕͠͡ù̖̩̮͙̅̔͡š̛͖̼̦͚̅̋t̜̓ t̢͚̉̅ö̢́͡ͅo̞̰͍̯̤͑̑̿͌̄ ȧ̺̖̯̊̈́̊͜f̧̅r͕̳̖͗̑͛͊͢ai̺̮̹̕̕͞d̙̺͛͌ ţ̼̼̓͋̾̆ͅo̹͊ ŗ̦͚̖̋̓͂͑ë̹͔́̏͜m̡̐e͎͓̜̣͛͆̅͊m̠͠b͍̿e̦̹̮͂͗͊̚͟r̫̐?̙̺̖̖̤̋͛͒͐͡

Y͕̻̩̠̌͛̍ọ̯̟̥̽̂͡͝u̼͘ ṭ̟̅̽̎͟h̟͕͛͗ŏ̬͠ͅu̻̯̱̓̔̊gh͎̀ṯ̢̭̭̆͋̿͛ I̧̜̽̔ w̡̓̕͢á͜s͔͈͕̋͂̂ g̘̟̍̀ô̮̰̕n͚̑e̠̱͕̬̎̋̉̓.͇ J͙͓̉͝ą̮̱͐̋͞c̡̟̹̫̒̄̋̆k̮̰͈̻̀͂̾̐ d̞̐o͈̎e̛͍̪̙̋͠s̻̝͎̊̈́͞n'̧̨̘͈̍̈́̿̐ẗ̹͓́̿ p̙̑a̝̣̋̔̚͢y̧͓̖͊̿̾̓͢ ą͔̫̝͕̇͂̃͞t͈̮̲͎͔̄͛̾͋̒t̳͔̼̮̂̎̽͠e̡͈̒n̼̖̱͍̓͂̿t̩͍̰̩̎͛̆͛io̯̤̜̻͑̋̀̽͡ͅn̛̯̬͂ to̳͖͂̆ ṃe͂͢, b͉͖̥͆͑̾ȗ̳̭͋t̖̻͇̓́̽ y͈̳̩̓̇̍̚ͅoư͇̮͕͙̔͆ d̠͎͉͆̏̀́͜ŏ̧̼͙͇̑̍͊.̜͍̰͚͒͐͑͒.̢͙̘̫͆̅̈̅̕͜.ä̫̼̠̥̼́͂͋͐͠n̘̤̣̤͛̐̔̎d̖͍͇̹̈̈̇̑ ẗ̙h̥̀͂͜ả̖̬͙̙̾̅̂͟͡t̘̟̜̮̝̎̃̇̋͡ i̊͜s͔͉͊̓̊͢ ḩ͂is̹̓ d̗o̻͡w̗͈͆̐ń̡̦͙̪͌f̖̻̈͘͜͡a̰̋̍͢l̗̆͝ͅl̦̟̠̉̊͠.̖̋

Ç̺̙̃͗̉̒͢h̥̔a̡̹̰̋̇s̓ͅe w̨̢͙͉̗̏͂́̂͝a̜͖͊̎s̉͢ t̩̫͓̅̒he̐͢ f̦̖̠͓́̏͊͠i͍̱̞̓͗̓r͕̓ṣ̭̹͌̒͊t͍̮͇͋̊̕. T̅͢h̘̤̳͎͑͌͌͐e͆͜ǹ̘͈͂ ca̢̺͓̾̈́͂m͕̻̿͝ȩ͇͔̪͋̅́͂͐ͅ D̦̏r̹̰̱̎͋͞.̢͔͉͓̓̀͝͠ S̱̲̑̌̑ͅc̫͑h͖͕̗͛́n͔̝̐̋e̡͎̪͓͋͊̽̄ė̝͈͗p̣̅l͕̄̈́͢e̩̫͓̊̍̀̎͟s͙̰̠̠͗͑́͑t̫̳͓͕͐̀̎͠e̢̞̫̾͐͡i̤̞͊͋n̡̟̊̉.̬̲̆̍ J͍̿J̘͉͖͑̊̕ wą̛͉̘̺̇͘̚s̡̳̎́ d͓̗͑̂e͖͈̟͔̎̆́̋ad ţ̨̱͒͐̿h̖̤̾̑͢e̬̺̬͇̲̔̎̔̿̕ m̝̪̘̈͌͝o̫̤̗̖̅͒͆̋m̳̤̮͒̿ę͘̚͢n̨̢̮͒͋t̻͈̫́̃̎ t̨͙͓͚̃̏̍͛h̭̩̣̄̉̚é̼ c̙͛a̡̰̥̺̹͆̎͂̎͡mě̻̗̮̂̕r̪̭̭̒̋̒̚ͅa̢̟̭̠̭͗̀̔͗̕ f̫̉l̺͊ḯ̹̜̣͕̈́̒ck̳̲̥̔̋̅͜e̢̦̰̾̓̕r̢͍̗̥̅̐̏͡ed̡̻̜̔̐̑ o̬͔̙̻͆̒͡͡f̳̫̃̈́f̩̾.̢̡̛̺̤̔͋̇ Ą̧̥̞͔͂̅͊̈̂n̻̳̗͆͊͜͞͡d̯̼̯́͘͞ t̟͑͑ͅĥ̟̗̪̤̽̇̕e̳̠͆̑͋͟͡ͅ ő̮̟̇͌͟t̻͓̃̀ḧ̤̠͘ȅ͎͖̠̂rş͈̪̇͘͘.̹͝.̮̹́̇.̠̪̙̂͐͂th̭͉͎̻̮̀͗̋̄͡ę̳̒̈́̈̕͢ͅ ǫ̛̝̟͌͞n͓͚̬̈͌͌͜͠ę̦̞̘̬̄̑̌̇s̮̋ y͖̱̗̭͋́͛͞o̢̰̒̒ȕ͍̖̈ k̬̙̂͞ē͎̖̹̞̔̔̒ě̡̫̰̐͘p͙̗̐͡ t̢͇̳̣̘̑̑̏͊ry̙͗i̺̘̒͂n͙̘̉̏g̛̮̱͚̽͐ t̤̫̪̊̈́͠o̘̯̎͒ b̦̂ŗ̼͐͑i̥͉̘̐̿̊ṇ̺̟̔͛͌͑͜g̯͆ b̼̟̮̂̔͝ã̞̺̰̽c̟̋k̝̘̪͑͆͡?͚̩̋̈ T͙͈̃̚͟ḧ̡̻͇̤̓͊̔e̼̖̰̤̅͌̒̓y̮̺̜̼͛̔̊̄'̡̜͙̺̣̿̎̒͆̅l̨͆͐̊͜͜l͈̝̟̖̍̉̅̀̔͢ j͖͌̓͟õ̢̢̜̖̅̚͡i̪͋n͚̣̲͗͛̋̄͟ t̡̘͇̭̟̐̾̆̌͗ḫ̡̩̫̃̽͠͞ẽ͍̦̦̬̽̓͐͜͞ p̧̧͉̓̽͆a̻͘r̗̳̠̂͐̃t̗͌y̰̺͒͋ s̲̤̭͈̉̀̔̚o̼̿o̖͖͋̽n̢̘̗̝̍̌͑͂͊͢.̬̦̀͞

You͙͉̩͒̎̄ t̢̝̦̑̿̑h̯͇͋͠o̙̮͇̲͌͒̐͑u̺̺̰̍̍͌͛͢ͅg̦͍̒̅h̡̹̲̜͊̅̈́̏ẗ͓ y̧̰͍̰̾̾̕͡o͙͊̓̀͟͟ú̢̪̥͙̔͗̓ h̪̖̻̘̟̃̇̊̑͛ạ͈̯̭̈̏̉d̻̮͍̓͛͐͛ͅ h̗̬̅̾͟im̫͌̀̒͟͜ b̬͘a͖͇̤͛̃͡c̙̽ǩ͕.͙͙̙̓͛̍.͉̺̘̦̉͂͌.a̖̋ṇ̮̘͍́͠d̨͓̬͕͍̑̈́̄̒̓ t̯̿h͔͒a̘͉͍͊̎͠ţ̳̭̓̋͊ w̱̤̄͞a̢͗s̩͇̖̗̈́̔͝ y̙̖̻͛̈͡ô̡͖̯͇̹̌͗̄̋ú̢͖̰̓͆͢͡r̜̥̳̎̔̔ d̟̎oẅ̺̳̤́̄̐͊͜n̺͑fa̳̥̓̓̕ͅl̳͎̥̇̂͝l̢̟̝͊̓͘͢.̢̤̜̻̂͂̈̔ Y̌͟o̘̝͉̺̺̔̉̋̊͡u̪̭̥͎͐̇̏̕ ķ͕̤͗̑̔͌͜͠ͅn̢̜̠̈͛̂o͇̙̩͖̅̎̑̉w̹͓͕͈̺̃̄̅͘͞ w̙̆h̪͖̉͑͌͢͜͠ą̬̯̪͚̄̈͑̀͐t͍͋ t͉͉̣͕̞͆̓͂̍͞ḣ̼͚̟̙͋͑͘ḙ̘̰̉̃̑̓͢͢y͍̜̿̑ s̗͑a̜͖̻̙͆̊͐̕y̭̮͎̰̞͌̐̏͗͡.͖̠̉̉̈͢.͟͝.͓͠c̛̯̩̪͒̈u̜̣̖̯̇̉̎͡r̞̩͙̼̉͑̑̑i̧͇̰̼̮̽̓̎̿͘o̡̡̹͊̓͠s̨͔͚͍͉̓̊̊̈́i̥̽ty͍̕ a̟̺̗̙͓͛̐̏͘l̜̋w̼͓͞͞a̠̓y̤͚͖̪̓̂̚͠s̡͉̥̤̋̄͐̚ kĩ̦͚͈̥̌̀̆l̻̯͌͝l͓̘̿͡s̢̠͓̲̄̿͗̚͟͝ t͓̩͌̃h̘͚̬̣̿͐̄̕e̜̖͓̞͋̑͘͠ ca̗̫̟̿̄̾t͍͡.̰̻̝͆̿͡

Sa̹̫̺͓̩͋̎͆͊̓ý̮͇͇̍͋̄͟ g̬̳̳̑̓̈́o̢̮͋͞oḏ̌b͍͈͑̕ye͜͝.͉̃ 

...

...

...

S̲̭͚̽͠͞ee͕̰̠̾͒̕ y̠̠͙̓̄͡ȍ̭̹̪̞̍͆u s̺̗̜̏̆͞͝ͅo̡͍̗͎̓͆͋̄͢ỏ̪͎̀n̲̜̮͗͘͠.̛͖̝͇͕̭̒͆̾͠

*CONNECTION TERMINATED*

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Good. Feel free to leave a comment...if the spirit moves you.
> 
> By the way...did anyone catch the FNAF 6 reference? I'm full of surprises today, I guess.


End file.
